Momoko Cried!? The Secret of the Earring
"If only I had a magical broom..." 'Momoko Cried!? The Secret of the Earring '''is episode 2 of ''Ojamajo Doremi Motto. It is episode 102 of the Ojamajo Doremi ''series. Opening Clip A younger Momoko reads her book about witches and wishes for a broom so that she could fly back to Japan. Majomonroe comes along and shows her a magic trick and a cookie appears in her hand, much to her surprise. Summary ''Upon realizing she is wearing an earring, Momoko refuses to return to school when the staff try to confiscate it. In this time she tells the girls of her past, and its significance. Recap Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu and Pop are at the school's welcoming ceremony. They watch as Pop marches proudly with the other first-graders past them, but Doremi is in a depressive mood over being seperated from Aiko, Hazuki and Onpu. The girls discover that Momoko is in the same class and they express surprise upon seeing her for the first time outside of Apprentice form. They fail to take notice of her shiny earring as light catches it. After the ceremony, Doremi tells the girls that Momoko doesn't speak Japanese; but they seem just as confused recalling how she spoke it fluently the prior day. Doremi complains over being seperated again when they notice Toyokazu Sugiyama is also sad because he is the only member of the SOS Trio in a different class as well. The girls recall how only Hazuki laughed at their jokes before, bu now he has nobody who finds him amusing. They are joined by Tamaki Reika and Kaori Shimakura, and in no time Tamaki begins arguing with Doremi and Aiko. At one point Shimakura reminds Tamaki that her status as best in class may be threatened because they have a new classmate who is very intelligent and has become class representative. Before school begins, Tamaki overhears some boys discussing how pretty Momoko is and she expresses envy. Everyone heads to their classes and she is in a foul mood, but in this time she happens to catch the glint of Momoko's earring. Meanwhile, in Aiko, Onpu, and Hazuki's class their new teacher -Nishizawa Yuka- introduces herself. The pupils notice that she isn't really that strict and nothing like Seki-sensei. Once class begins, Tamaki wastes no time revealing what she saw on Momoko to their teacher, and because it's against rules Seki asks Momoko to remove it. When she refuses -with Momoka saying that in America nobody had a problem with it- she commands she take it off. Momoko gets upset and argues with her, with Seki refusing to let her keep it in, but when Momoko begins to cry and says she won't come to school anymore she realizes she has to let it go for now. Seki walks away and decides to call her parents. At the Maho-Do, Aiko, Hazuki, Majorika and Lala are bargaining with Dela as Doremi shows up. She reveals what happened in class today and the girls conclude that the earring must have special meaning to Momoko, because normally someone wouldn't carry on like that. They decide to pay the Asuka home a visit, transforming into witch to fly over. But rather than knock on the door, Doremi transforms them into hamsters so that they can sneak inside, where they overhear a discussion between Momoko and her mother. It turns into a disagreement and Momoko locks herself in her bedroom, much to her mothers concern. The girls exit their home and turn back to normal before knocking on the door now to speak to Mrs. Asuka, who surprises them when she cleanly speaks Japanese. Minori explains that when Momoko was little they moved to the United States and in order to help her learn English they stopped speaking Japanese. Half a year later she became fluent in English, but she can only speak English now. They returned to Japan because of Momoko's father, whose job required the move again. She invites the girls in to speak to Momoko, and they try to mime what they are saying with some help from her mom in hopes of explaining themselves better. She seems to understand and requests permission to leave with them, and once her mom agrees they return to the shop to find Onpu waiting. Momoko changes into Patisserie form and the girls discover that the reason she can understand them is through use of the headset they wear when in this form. The girls change into this form as well and Momoko decides to confide in them. Five years ago in New York she met a kindly older woman by the name of Majomonroe, who took care of her while she was away from home. She was always alone because she couldn't understand English and was trying hard to learn the language when one day, she wished for a broom to return to Japan. Majomonroe came along and gave her a cookie, and she began to talk to her in ways Momoko could understand simple English. From that day on Majomonroe began to help Momoko and she visited her every day at her Maho-do. She learned English and made many friends, and she became very close to the elderly woman. A year ago, Momoko came by the shop to tell her something but she couldn't find her. She searched all over the shop for her and considered giving up until hearing sound nearby, which led to her discovering that Majomonroe was actually a witch. Majomonroe transformed into a witch frog and Momoko became an apprentice witch, and within that time frame she passed her final exam and gained her own crystal ball. She went back to Majomonroe in order to return her to normal, but by now Majomonroe had become very ill and could only lay in bed. Momoko sadly assured her she would be okay but she knew better than that, and before passing away she gave Momoko an earring to always remember her. Out of grief Momoko wasted no time using magic with her crystall ball to try to return her to life, but it shattered and she was knocked unconcious for a short while. Then she lost rights to use magic anymore. The girls sadly express remorse for what Momoko went through and they promise to become good friends of hers. She cheers up hearing this and they decide to speak with their parents about working at the brand new Maho-do. The next day, the girls bring their parents to the shop and with some help from Majoririka they try to convince them it will be okay. They hesitate until Haruka helps them realize how much their daughters have changed since they began working at the Maho-do a couple years back, and everyone observes Momoko, who speaks English with a customer. Major Events *Momoko's old witch mentor, Majomonroe, is introduced. **Also introduced are Yuuka Nishizawa and Minori Asuka. *It's revealed that jewelry is not allowed to be worn at school. Spells used * Let's us turn into hamsters! * Majo Monroe, come back! Quotes Trivia Gallery 02.08.JPG Momoko096.jpg Momoko098.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-09h45m56s57.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-09h45m20s233.png 02.07.JPG 02.06.JPG 02.05.JPG 02.04.JPG 03.02.02.JPG 03.02.03.JPG 02.13.JPG 02.09.JPG 02.12.JPG 02.14.JPG 02.16.JPG Category:Motto episodes Category:Episodes Category:Momoko episodes Category:Needs Editing